Fight For What's Right
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Fed up with the tyranny and abuse of power, Amanda and Finn take matters into their own hands... but they also find out they're not alone in this. People band together for any reason but which side is stronger?
1. Making The Right Choices

_**A/N: Yukie and her family belong to GirlGoneGamer. Credit also goes to Brookeworm3 for this story idea. :)**_

 _ **10/16/18…**_

" _Yukie Shirabuki… is that really you?" Edge replied as Yukie stopped._

" _Holy hell… Edge! I can't believe that you're here!" Yukie exclaimed after turning around to face him._

" _Give me a hug, kid!" Edge replied before they embraced each other and he looked at her. "Damn, you grew up so fast." He responded as they let go._

" _We all did." Yukie replied._

" _Yep. Hey, I heard about tension surrounding the Crown Jewel event, are most of the guys really not going?" Edge responded._

" _Yeah, after what happened to one of the US journalists. I'm not even going, but I'm not so sure about Evolution." Yukie explained._

" _You really wanted that match against Mandy…" Edge replied._

" _Yeah, just for once so I can show her that I'm not the same girl that she grew up with. But not I'm sure I can do that." Yukie responded._

" _Look, it'll just have to wait til she's back in ring shape after the baby. You know motherhood means everything to Mandy." Edge replied._

" _Yeah, everything to throw away." Yukie responded._

" _Sit down, kid." Edge replied before they sat down. "What's going on? You seemed happy when Mandy announced her pregnancy." He responded._

" _Yeah, but it ain't me anymore. I hate this! I feel like I'm losing her because she couldn't keep her legs crossed!" Yukie replied angrily._

 _Edge turned and him and Yukie saw Amanda… before she turned and left, tears in her eyes._

" _Aw, damn." Edge muttered as he knew that look way too well._

" _Are we done here? Cause I hope she heard it loud and clear, fucking bitch!" Yukie questioned, before shouting out the last part and Edge left to go find Amanda._

 _At the same time, Teddy caught up to Yukie._

" _Baby girl, was all that yelling you?" Teddy asked._

" _Yeah, so what?" Yukie questioned._

" _Then you've got some apologising to do to your oldest friend. Mandy's not gonna stop a dream to make anyone happy, that's not her." Teddy replied._

" _Well, she can go ahead and have her dream. Like she made me throw away everything for this… and even our friendship for a long time." Yukie explained, before leaving._

 _She had barely opened the locker room door before she yelled out as her duffel bag hit her and knocked her down._

" _Mandy-" Yukie replied after she pulled herself up._

" _Fuck off!" Amanda screamed._

" _Oh me fuck off, huh?" Yukie retorted, before throwing her hairbrush at her and Amanda ducking. "Just how you couldn't keep your legs crossed and our friendship thrown away!" She yelled._

" _I wanted a miracle and I got him! You don't like that, what kind of friend are you?!" Amanda shouted before Edge and Finn reached the locker room and Edge pulled Yukie away and closed the door as Finn held Amanda and kissed her before he rubbed her stomach and felt Liam moving._

 _Edge dragged Yukie over his shoulder to the GM's office, startling Paige when he put Yukie on the couch._

" _Baby girl, what happened?" Paige asked after helping Yukie to her feet._

" _I was just… telling Edge my real feelings about Mandy… and I just exploded the truth! Which I felt like doing. Damn, I needed that." Yukie explained._

" _You're not being fair to Mandy, this could possibly be the only baby that she and Finn have… Yukie, I know how it feels to lose a child, I never got to hold mine." Paige explained._

" _You don't know anything about me, Paige!" Yukie retorted._

" _I know you're upset that your plans were put off. But that happens in life." Paige replied._

" _My life turned into complete hell when Mandy left. And she doesn't know what I am capable of. I just want to get my hands on her neck and shake the damn life out of her. Let me go or someone will end up with intensive care." Yukie explained, before her own head started to twitch._

" _Security!" Paige called out, Yukie seeing Bradshaw and Farooq walk into the room and grabbed Yukie before they took her out of there…_

 **Present time** _ **, 12/3/18…**_

Raw started off with Amanda, dressed in a navy floral print off shoulder maternity top, light denim maternity skinny jeans and fuzzy black boots, sat in the ring with mostly everyone surrounding her as the fans chanted _"Demon Prince! Demon Queen! Demon Prince! Demon Queen!"_ before Finn grabbed a microphone and handed it to her after sitting down.

She kept tossing the mic back and forth until everyone calmed down.

Once they did, Amanda smiled and placed her hand on her stomach where Liam was kicking.

"Well, you're an active little bean, aren't ya?" Amanda asked him, the unborn baby giving her a light kick back and Finn resting his left hand under her right one before they smiled and kissed.

They laughed, kissed and looked back to the crowd of male and female wrestlers surrounding the ring.

Even the handful of ones that Amanda and Finn hadn't gotten along with in the past and still didn't get along with had surrounded the ring… and that showed that they too were sick of Baron's reign of terror.

"So, it has come to my attention last week that Alexa Bliss is head of the Women's Division and Baron has been whispering in her ear to get me to wrestle, to do my job. They think I've been faking being pregnant… or they have no regard for human life. Come on, anyone who's touched my stomach can feel mine and Finn's son moving." Amanda replied.

"She's right." Renee responded.

"And in all honesty, the last person I thought would support them has and keeps on suggesting horrific ideas for matches for me… Yukie, you've lashed out before but this isn't lashing out, this is just you being angry over something natural that happened." Amanda replied as Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"We're making two things clear. One: My wife is not wrestling until well after she's had Liam. And two: There won't be any more unfair matches, no one getting ganged up on or teaming up with others just because they can't beat anyone on their own!" Finn responded, the fans cheering.

"So Corbin, Bliss and Yang, we've got about the majority of the Raw roster out here ready to go and make SmackDown the A show if you all don't back the hell off! What's it gonna be?!" Amanda responded.

"Are they serious?!" Corey exclaimed in shock.

"Yes they are! I told you there's not gonna be a roster left if Corbin doesn't stop his abuse of power!" Renee replied with a smile, a proud one for her friends in the ring and her friends and co-workers surrounding it.

Yukie and Alexa looked to each other despite not getting along… and then they looked at Baron.

"You got us into this mess, Corbin." Alexa replied.

"The match suggestions for Tiny were your ideas, ladies!" Baron responded.

"We didn't think she and her short husband would pull this! What do we do now?!" Yukie replied in frustration.

The three left the office, knowing they couldn't hide there… and knew that they were in over their heads.


	2. Who's On Which Side?

_**4 ½ months ago…**_

 _Amanda was sleeping on the couch in the Balor Club locker room when Yukie found her… she quietly closed the door and walked over, setting Amanda's script aside._

 _Being as quiet as she could, she looked through Amanda's duffel bag and her eyes narrowed as she saw a bottle… she picked it up and read its label, finding that it was a bottle of prenatal vitamins._

 _And started putting the pieces together as to why Amanda was tired, nauseous and cranky at times._

' _I don't have to be happy about it… but she won't know.' Yukie thought before she left._

 _She needed to try to clear her mind as she knew things were changing._

 _But she didn't like it at all…_

 **Present time…**

"We are back on Raw and the majority of the locker room have surrounded the ring. Wrestlers from NXT and 205 Live have joined in on this too." Michael explained.

Shayna and Aleister nodded and smiled at Amanda and Finn, who smiled back at them… on the other side of the ring were Johnny and Candice Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa, who Amanda had known since she was 15.

"Tensions are at an all time high… if Baron, Yukie and Alexa don't get out here, we could potentially have a riot on our hands." Renee responded as the fans voiced their disdain for the Acting GM, Party Junkie and Little Miss Bliss and voiced their support for the Demon Lovers and Demon Prince.

Amanda, Finn and everyone waited patiently… and the lights dimmed a bit.

 _I Bring The Darkness (End Of Days)_ blared through the arena and Baron, Yukie and Alexa walked out onto the stage.

"Well there they are." Renee replied.

"Good cause this has gone on long enough!" Corey responded, Renee gently nudging Michael aside and immediately slapping Corey.

"You are siding with someone who wanted to put the Demon Prince in jeopardy, but obviously that will never happen because do you see how many people are standing with Finn, Mandy and Liam?! You and Baron are lowlives, you have no respect for anyone and I hope you and Baron as well as Yukie and Bliss get your asses handed to ya!" Renee responded angrily before she took her headset off and walked down the ramp to stand with everyone as Baron held a microphone.

"This is insanity! You're all deciding to side with them?! I think we all know who the liar is around here and that's Mandy!" Baron replied angrily, having to half yell as the fans booed him. "I want to be permanent General Manager, and when I do you'll be fired, Mandy!" He responded.

"I know your reasons for wanting me gone are illegal, you can't fire a woman because she got pregnant!" Amanda explained before she handed the microphone to Finn, who wrapped his left arm around her waist and lovingly rested his hand on Amanda's stomach as Liam kicked.

"Mandy and I tried so hard to have this little miracle and it worked!" Finn replied.

"The second you and those side bitches of yours started terrorizing an innocent child was when you threw all limits out the window!" Maria responded after grabbing a microphone, Yukie taking the microphone from Baron.

"I never terrorized a damn child! Hell, I like kids for God sakes. And there is no proof that I never hurt a innocent life, unless I'm in the ring." Yukie explained.

"You like kids, Yukie? Then what is it about Liam that's got you so pissed off?" Amanda questioned, rubbing her stomach as Liam kicked.

"Because… fine, I'll be honest this time-" Yukie started to say, before Baron snatch the microphone from Yukie's hand.

"You don't have to tell her anything. Showing true feelings shows weakness, Yukie." Baron explained.

"What? No it doesn't!" Yukie exclaimed, before running towards the ring after taking off her black studded heeled booties.

Finn helped Amanda stand up and they looked at her.

"I just… wanted to protect you. You did it to me and I wanted to do it to you. But… you got all the protection you need. And there's something that I wanted to do." Yukie explained.

Amanda braced herself as Finn was ready to prevent Yukie from hurting Amanda and Liam… but Yukie wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, who returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mandy. You never needed to be protected from Finn." Yukie replied after they let go, Alexa turning furious.

"What the hell is that? Are you really showing that ugly CryBaby face, Yukie?" Alexa questioned.

"We thought you were on our side. But you've chosen… Tiny Finn Balor and a woman who was stupid enough to get pregnant?" Baron questioned, before Yukie turn around and showed her true rage face.

But they were interrupted by Stephanie.

"Now when I made this choice back in August, I had no idea how deep the issues went. Alexa, I am overriding Baron's decision for you to oversee Raw's Women's division. And Baron, you're gonna be in a match tonight with the debuting Lars Sullivan!" Stephanie explained, the fans cheering.

When everyone was in the back, Amanda and Maria hugged and Maria rested her left hand on Amanda's stomach and felt Liam kick against her hand.

"Just like Fredrica, hyperactive kiddo." Maria responded before they hugged again and she left… and Yukie looked at Amanda and Finn.

"The majority of the Raw roster ready to walk out, how'd you two manage that?" Yukie questioned.

"Everyone bands together for a reason… hell, I'm surprised the AOP were out there." Finn replied.

"So, what's the next step?" Yukie questioned.

"Making sure Corbin loses all power." Amanda responded.

In his office, Baron was in his old ring gear when Alexa walked in, hair out of her bun.

"What the hell was that, has she been watching old videos from when the McMahon-Helmsley corporation were around?!" Alexa questioned angrily.

"I don't know. All I know now is I got a madder than hell roster ready to head to SmackDown if I don't back off of Mandy and Finn and stop abusing my power!" Baron replied.

"She should've stayed off of her back and on the pill!" Alexa muttered.

"Mandy's not solely at fault, it takes two to make a baby." Baron responded as he continued to get ready for his match against Lars.

Amanda and Finn were in their locker room and curled up on the sofa bed, Amanda trying to get comfortable after snacking on jalapenos and mint chocolate chip ice cream… but she had to stand up and Finn saw her walk to the restroom.

Amanda returned after a few minutes, curling back up in Finn's arms and Finn resting his right hand on Amanda's stomach as Liam kicked against his hand.

"He's giving you a hard time, love?" Finn asked after they kissed, Amanda nodding.

"Yeah, I don't think he liked all the noise out there… I just wish Yukie was truthful from the start." Amanda responded, her left hand rested above Finn's right one.

"I agree wholeheartedly, love." Finn replied before they kissed again.

Both felt like Yukie was still holding something back… something heartbreaking.


End file.
